


There's Still a Chance

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Johntent, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, ily scene aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: John has a little chat with Sherlock right after the events of Sherrinford, and he helps his friend to realize something important.





	There's Still a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Got an anonymous ask on tumblr that simply said, "how do you think John talked to Sherlock about the ILY scene?" It kind of inspired me to write the actual conversation as I imagine it.

John pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter in the back seat of the police cruiser and let out a heavy sigh. "God, I can't wait to hold Rosie," he murmured.

Sherlock continued staring silently out his window.

"Hey," John prodded gently, making his friend turn. "You did good today. You should be proud."

Sherlock barely smiled. "People did die, John."

He nodded. "Yeah but some people didn't. Your parents still have all three of their children because of you. I get to go home and raise my daughter because of you. You did that."

John cleared his throat a minute later, after some more silence had set in, deciding it was a reasonable time to unearth another more specific topic.

"So...Molly."

Sherlock's head whirled round again to meet his gaze before swallowing thickly and facing ahead.

"Yes," he answered softly, perhaps a little nervously.

"So during that phone call you- you told her you..." John started slowly, and Sherlock took the bait.

"I did think she was about to die, John."

John shook his head and smiled. "I knew you were gonna say that. I _knew_ that's what you were going to say when I brought this up. Sherlock, look, I'm not talking about how it happened. I don't care if she was surrounded by bombs or in a cage or in that coffin or if she was just standing there in front of you. The point is...you meant it."

Sherlock kept his gaze straight ahead but John could detect a shift in his demeanor.

John boldly repeated his statement. "Sherlock, you meant it."

Finally, the stoic detective turned and looked him in the eye, speaking not much above a whisper.

"Maybe I did."

"Ok," John acknowledged, nodding slowly. "So you meant it. So then...what now? I mean, I know you don't typically do...that sort of thing but I can't help wonder if things might be different now. Things _should_ be different now, I'd think. You've scoffed at sentiment for years but, mate, what saved you today? What saved everyone who walked away today? It wasn't cold unfeeling logic, I can tell you that much for sure. If that's all you had you never would have won. Because I think we all know Eurus has got you beat in that department. No, what saved us was your heart. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Sherlock pressed his lips together nervously, no argument to offer, likely because he knew there was none to be had.

"So..." John pressed on. "What now?"

Sherlock inhaled and released the air from his lungs slowly, the plain old oxygen probably filling in for the comfort of nicotine that he'd never fully stop craving. Finally he squared his shoulders and his eyes brightened just a bit.

"Do you know, John, I believe you've already told me what to do next."

John tilted his head and frowned in question. "Have I?"

Sherlock gave him a little smirk and cleared his throat in preparation to repeat the words. "Text her, phone her, do something...while there's still a chance."

John's lips lifted slowly in a smile at his familiar wording before returning the favor and repeating words of Sherlock's. "If you'd like to know how I predict the future..."

Sherlock chuckled. "No need to be smug, John."

"Ooh, I think there's need. Anytime I'm in the right I think I'll have to use the chance to be just a bit smug."

Before anything else could be said, John leaned forward toward the front seat. "Scuse me, could we use your mobile?"

The driver immediately complied, passing the device to John. Sherlock looked a little frightened as John settled back in his seat and reached his hand over, holding out the phone for him to take. Of course he was frightened, but that didn't mean he wasn't finally ready.

"While there's still a chance," John repeated softly, giving another gentle push.

Finally, slowly, Sherlock reached out and took the phone. He stared at it in his hands then, motionless before once again speaking the words that were quickly becoming like a mantra for him, making his fingers move to dial the familiar sequence of numbers.

"While there's still a chance."


End file.
